


Istinti animali

by ImperialPair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Istinti animaliFandom InuyashaPairing: Inuyasha/SesshomaruPrompt: IncestP0rnFest 10





	Istinti animali

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Istinti animali  
> Fandom Inuyasha  
> Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru  
> Prompt: Incest  
> P0rnFest 10

I due cani erano consapevoli che l’incesto fosse sbagliato, ma certi istinti animali come loro due erano difficili da trattenere.  
Erano proprio come quei canidi che di fronte all’odore dei feromoni degli esemplari femminili, venivano travolti da impulsi naturali che per nulla al mondo sarebbero riusciti a trattenere.  
Di fronte al reciproco ed eccitate odore, i due demoni fratellastri, non erano riusciti a trattenersi rimanendo vittima del calore che un maschio mai avrebbe dovuto possedere, ma Inuyasha e Sesshomaru erano perseguitati dal potere ammaliante delle loro forti fragranze che li risvegliarono completamente.  
«Sesshomaru!» Il mezzo demone in quell’istante desiderava solo poter sentire quella grossa erezione muoversi fra le proprie natiche, non riusciva più a resistere alla tentazione «Entrarmi dentro! Ora!»  
Per il più grande fu difficile non assecondare quella richiesta, era troppo estasiato dal “calore” del fratellino, gli suscitava in lui una certa frenesia che lo estasiava in mana maniera incredibile, e per lui era impossibile trattenersi.  
Sesshomaru poi voleva sentire se Inuyasha fosse così caldo esattamente come lo stava immaginando, con un colpo secco gli entrò dentro per scoprirlo e assaporare ogni barlume di quel corpo.  
“Il cane di fuoco” era il nome con cui era conosciuto, ed ora capiva il perché, ma non immaginava che quelle voci si riferissero alle sue parti intime, all’interno di quel corpo vivevano delle fiamme che stavano divorando la sua anima, sempre che uno demone come lui ne avesse una.  
Il demone ormai non era più in grado di trattenersi iniziando a penetrare il parente con una voga e forza da inebriare la mente di entrambi rendendoli vittima del piacere più proibito che esistesse.  
Fu da quel giorno che i due fratelli mai riuscirono a fare a meno l’uno dell’altro diventando dipendenti di quell’incesto che divorò completamente la loro dignità.


End file.
